Propylene/ethylene/1-hexene terpolymer are used for the production of pipes or films. For example, WO2006/002778 relates to a pipe system comprising a terpolymer of propylene/ethylene and alpha olefin where the ethylene content is from 0 to 9% by mol, preferably from 1 to 7% by mol and the 1-hexene content ranges from 0.2 to 5% wt. U. S. Pat. No. 6,365,682 relates to propylene based terpolymers to be used for films. The ethylene content ranges generally from 1 to 10 wt % and the alpha olefin ranges from 5 to 25 wt %. for the preparation of films.